


When I Look to the Sky

by avory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Songfic, Well - Freeform, marco and stuff, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avory/pseuds/avory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short, yet seemingly tragic fic for JeanMarco</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Look to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
> And you make everything alright  
> And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
> And I can always find my way when you are [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KipSEcE6gGM)

"Hey, guys, lights out!" Reiner announced.  


Everyone shuffled to their beds, saying goodnight to each other. Well, except for two boys.

"Marco, are you sure about this?" asked Jean.

Last night, Marco wanted to go out after lights out, but Shadis was still going around. Jean didn't know why Marco wanted to go. But he just went with it.

"Yeah. It won't take long. Just keep quiet, okay?" Marco insisted.

They went out their barracks into the night. Sneaking behind the other cabins, they arrived at an open field. They kept going until Marco led them to a high hill. They went up the hill and stopped at the top. For some reason, Jean was kind of disappointed. He wasn't expecting _this_ because he was totally thinking of another _thing_. He thanked God that it was dark so that Marco wouldn't see him blushing at the thought.

"Maaaarco, why are we even here?" Jean nudged Marco.

Marco just lied down and motioned Jean to do the same thing. Jean shrugged and followed suit. Jean still didn't know why they were here, but he was fine with it. At least he was with Marco.  
"Just wanted to watch the stars. I never got the chance to before I left for training. You don't know when you'll see them for the last time," Marco finally answered Jean's question.

As depressing as the reason could be, it was pretty damn reasonable. In this world, nothing is permanent. Maybe the titans. Jean silently hoped that they aren't.  
Jean looked at Marco. His face was illuminated by moonlight. Even it was quite dark, he could still see Marco's beautiful freckles. They really were like stars, beautiful things placed on a beautiful canvas.  
It was quiet, but they liked it. Though Jean broke the silence.

"Why was I the one you dragged here?" Jean asked. A minute of silence passed before Marco answered.

"There was no one else I could have," Marco admitted with a giggle.

Now that Jean had thought about it, yeah, it would be weird if he asked another person to go with him here.

"Well, thanks. This is nice," Jean said.

It was a cold night, but Jean didn't feel it at all. Then he noticed that they were closer than before. Their combined heat helped keep them warm.  
After several minutes, they almost fell asleep. Then Marco saw something unexpected. He alerted Jean, who saw it too.

"Jean! Did you see the shooting star?!" Marco said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I did! What did you wish for?" Jean asked. Marco shook his head.

"It might not come true if I say it, but how 'bout you?" Marco said.

"What... I ask you and you won't tell me but you expect me to tell you?" Jean asked. Marco stayed quiet then Jean chuckled.

"You'll know soon," Jean said with a wink.

They fell asleep beside each other that night. It was their last night before they go to the interior to be part of the Military Police. Marco never knew because Jean never had the chance to tell him that he loves him...

...After the Battle of Trost. 


End file.
